Silence and staring
by Lottie626
Summary: "People often talk about electricity and how when you meet someone you're meant for there's a "spark". I'd never believed any of the nonsense, not until then at least." Scorose. Please review - I need to know whether to update or not.
1. Chapter 1

His eyes were piercing my soul. The way his silver iris' stared at me, as if trying to burn the image of them into my mind, was captivating. I'd never seen him like this. He was normally such a joker, so laid back and care-free but I could see the difference in him now. His expression made no movements. He was serious, he was intense. I couldn't help but admire his features. How his blonde hair was so neatly slicked back that not a single hair was out of place; how his eyelashes were longer than average and seemed to tangle together every time he blinked; how his pale skin had the faintest freckles that you wouldn't know they were there unless you were as close to him as I was right now.

That's the thing about Scorpius Malfoy. He had always been so proper and sophisticated while at the same time he was a goof. He was lazy and laid-back but so unbelievably intelligent and he was pale and lanky, but at the same time insanely attractive. I'd never known anyone like him – and it was in this moment, right then, when his eyes were staring into mine that I knew. I knew I didn't want to know anyone else like him. I just wanted to know him.

My thoughts were muddled; my breathing was quicker than it normally was and I felt dizzy but in the best way. I could feel his warm breath against the skin of my nose – even sitting he was taller than me. After what seemed like forever of silence and staring, he moved his hand up to my face and moved a strand of my frizzy ginger hair out of my eyes and put it behind my ear. That was the sort of thing that people had only really done in those cheesy romance novels I'd read all the time, but it was so nice to feel his fingertips graze my skin.

People often talk about electricity and how when you meet someone you're meant for there's a "spark". I'd never believed any of the nonsense, not until then at least. I guess you're wondering what caused this in the first place? This intimate staring contest I seemed to be having with a boy who, for six years of my life, had called me filth, a "daughter of a mudblood", a swat… the list goes on. Well, something inside me had snapped when I walked into the library and saw Scorpius sitting there in the corner alone.

I didn't feel angry at him, on the contrary, I felt sorry for him. He had been sitting in one of the darkest corners of the library with bloodshot eyes and the saddest expression I had seen on anyone in a very long time. He had been sitting there with his owl, Lucius, pecking his arm softly, as if trying to get him to cheer up. I had never seen Scorpius this way before. I knew he'd been through a lot. I knew that for his entire life in and out of Hogwarts he had been called a "death eater" and that he was scum and I would have felt bad for him if it wasn't for everything he had ever called me – but now I did.

I had walked over to him cautiously, knowing that I was probably one of the last people he would have wanted to talk to, but my curiosity had got the better of me (damn my Gryffindor traits). I took a seat and he didn't even bat an eyelid, he just kept looking down at the piece of parchment that lay in front of him on the table.

"Scorpius…" I said, simply, urging him to at least look up at me. He didn't. "Scorpius, what's going on?" I asked. He said nothing. "Scorpius, I know something's wrong." I said, moving my chair closer to him and placing my satchel on the floor beside me.

"Leave me alone." He stated with bitterness in his voice.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." I persisted, much to his dismay.

"Leave." He said, and I could tell he was getting angrier. I looked down at the parchment in front of him and he grabbed it quickly, crumpling it up into a ball and throwing it at the wall, letting out a cry of anger and burying his face in his hands. I got up and retrieved the parchment from the floor in front of the wall and unfolded it, reading the messy words that were scrawled across the parchment.

_Scorpius,_

_It is with deepest regret and sympathy that I write this letter to you, my son.  
I am devastated to inform you that your mother has unfortunately passed away.  
As you know from my work with the ministry, there have been various sightings and attacks on the wizarding world by dark wizards and I am sorry to have to tell you that your mother has been murdered.  
She loved you, Scorpius, please remember that. I know she and I were not around much whilst you were growing up, but her work as an Auror was not in vain, and she died a hero. She will be watching over you, son._

_I will see you soon,_

_Your father, Draco._

"Oh, Scorpius." I said, devastated after reading the letter. I hurried over to my chair and put my arms around him, comfortingly and I could feel his sobs against my shoulder. "Everything will be fine." I told him, attempting to comfort him but knowing it wouldn't make a difference.

"Why are you still here?" he asked me and I could still hear the bitterness in his voice.

"You need someone with you, whether you want me here or not, I'm staying." I told him, defiantly and he wiped his eyes, running his hand through his hair and then looked at me.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds, he just stared and then, out of nowhere, I felt his lips against mine. I didn't know how to react, I didn't kiss him back, but that didn't mean I didn't like it. When he pulled away he just looked at me…

And that's what happened…

That's how I knew right then and there, Scorpius needed me… and I needed him.


	2. Chapter 2

I hadn't attended any of my lessons for days after receiving that letter from my father. How was I supposed to carry on like everything was normal, knowing that when I went home for Christmas in a few weeks my mother will not be there. There would not be anyone in that vast manor to check up on me or wish me good night or talk to me. I know it sounds childish, but there was a part of me that wanted to go back to when I was five years old, without a care in the world and being tucked into bed by my mother and read a bed time story before she turned the lights out and left me.

Yes, my father would be there, but I assumed, like he did every time I was home, he would be in his study. He would not leave unless it was time for dinner and no one would be allowed to enter unless instructed. My father was very strict about that, no one was allowed into his study unless they were told to come in – I had learnt not to disobey my father from a young age. He was a harsh man, very obviously taking after his father. This made losing my mother even worse. Because I knew that I would be alone at home, I knew that my father would not be there to console me, and that hurt even more.

I had been reading my Advanced Potion Making textbook when Albus Potter, my best friend, had stormed into our dormitory. "Scorpius," He started and I didn't look up from my book. "Scorpius, you have to come down for dinner. You haven't left this room for two days, you haven't been to your classes, you haven't even bothered to go and pick up your homework, which is even weirder." Albus commented, sitting at the end of my bed and pulling the textbook out from my grip and I looked up at him.

"What's going on, Scorpius?" He asked. I shook my head. "Even Rose has been asking about you, Scorp', and we both know that when she's concerned about you, something's definitely wrong." He said. I hadn't thought about Rose since the night in the library. That was the night I had received the letter. I had kissed her. I felt bad about doing that and then leaving, given that I had no real attraction towards Rose, I was just feeling sad and lonely and I was in a really bad place. I still was, but that was beside the point. She was comforting, I was sad, it was one of those impulses that just happened.

I had left after a few minutes of silence between the two of us. She was obviously shocked, so was I, and I didn't know what I was supposed to say or do. What do you say in a situation like that? I had kissed a girl I had bullied and teased for years after having just a few minutes earlier found out that my mother had been murdered. It was a very confusing and difficult night for me to say the least. I didn't want to see Rose though, I didn't know if she'd told anyone about my mother – but Albus' obvious cluelessness about the situation suggested that she hadn't.

"I'll be down in a few." I told Albus, to get him to leave. I wasn't planning on going down there really, but if it would get him to leave then so be it.

"No." Albus protested. "You're coming now." He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me up from my bed and out the door, much to my reluctance. "I will use a body binding curse if I have to." He threatened, which I knew he would, so I obliged.


	3. Chapter 3

That whole thing between Scorpius and I was a mistake. I knew that as soon as he walked into the Great Hall for dinner that night. He looked so distraught, I could see the pain and sadness in those beautiful eyes of his, and it hurt me knowing what was wrong. I hadn't told anyone about what happened in the library. About the letter. About the kiss. It wasn't my place to tell people that his mother had died, but there were times where I really wish I could. People had been saying that the reason Scorpius hadn't been in lessons or at dinner for days was because he was busy making plans with his father and the rest of the death eaters, or that he was following in his father's footsteps and trying to murder the headmaster. Some of the things they were coming out with were downright nasty and completely wrong – but I knew that if I didn't know what was actually going on, I'd probably have been joining in.

The feelings that I had realised I had for Scorpius that night in the library had not gone away. If anything they grew more intense when he walked in. His hair was a mess, not slicked back like it usually was, he was not joking with Albus, and most eyes were on him, which he would normally revel in, but today it was clear he didn't care or want it. I watched him as he took a seat over at the Slytherin table next to Albus and I just couldn't seem to tear my eyes away. He had made no attempt to look proper and smart like he usually would. He had bags under his eyes, clearly from his lack of sleep and his overall image was so different to what I was used to seeing from the arrogant Slytherin boy who I had grown up to hate – or not so much anymore.

I continued to eat and chat with my friends and cousins around the Gryffindor table, whilst keeping my eye on the Slytherin table. Nothing changed through dinner. Scorpius just sat there in silence, eating the odd bit of food before leaving it there on his plate unfinished. Until the other night I had no idea that Scorpius' mother was an Auror with my father and uncle Harry. They had never spoken about her, neither had Scorpius. If they had, I know I wouldn't have judged him as much as I did – I didn't understand why Scorpius did say anything about it.

"Rosie, you okay?" I heard someone asked, which snapped me out of my daydream and I turned to see my cousin James with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I replied, looking back at Scorpius.

"What are you staring at?" James asked, turning around to look in the direction I was staring and he raised an eyebrow. "Malfoy?" He asked, obviously confused as to why I was so transfixed onto him. "He's probably been away for the last few days at the last Death Eater meeting." He scoffed, causing a few of our friends and other cousins to laugh and make their own comments.

"I don't think that's true." I told James.

"Oh yeah, what do you think he's been doing then? He hasn't been seen for days, what do you expect?"

"I just, I think we shouldn't jump to conclusions like that. There could be something happening that none of us know about. Something could have happened." I defended.

"Yeah. Maybe the new Dark Lord has risen and Malfoy has been chosen to do their dirty deeds." He laughed, resulting in more laughter from the Gryffindor table.

"Whatever." I said, sick of arguing and knowing that if I defended him anymore that people might find it suspicious – although I didn't understand why I was being so protective over Scorpius. He had been so horrible to me for years, he kisses me and his mum dies and I suddenly turn all loving? No.

As I walked into the Great Hall, I could feel people's eyes on me. I hated walking down that huge room knowing that I was, at that point, the main or only topic of conversation. I took a seat beside Albus at the Slytherin table and stared at all the food in front of me, normally I would have been grabbing everything – but I was not hungry. My appetite had been non-existent for the last two days and it definitely was not coming back in a hurry.

I couldn't help but keep glancing up at Rose throughout dinner, she seemed to be staring at me every time I did. I guessed I would have had to talk to her at some point, but that point did not have to be now, or anytime soon. People kept asking me questions, the few friends I had didn't seem to drop the subject, but I wasn't talking. I didn't say anything at all through dinner. I didn't talk to Albus, or Louis, or any of my friends. I was not ready to tell them that my mother had died when I hadn't even got over it myself.

I ate a few bites of food before leaving the Great Hall without saying a word. Unfortunately, I knew that leaving dinner early would cause people to ask questions, but I didn't think that anyone would follow me out – that was until I got out and noticed Rose there behind me.


End file.
